rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel of the Force
The Jewel of the Force was a mysterious Jewel encountered originally by the Jedi Vikro, Dakoth Mandal, Padmé Dral and Jaden Nightsaber on Korriban. They believed it destroyed when Vikro sacrificed himself to it and it shattered, but years later it was revealed it had survived, and Xander Vos, Lyn Korak, Padmé Dral, Jaden Nightsaber and Dakoth Mandal returned to Korriban and defeated it once and for all, as far as they know. The Jewel Earliest Encounters (7,000 BBY) The Jewel of the Force was originally a legend on the Sith homeworld of Korriban, where thousands of years before the arrival of the Dark Jedi who would become Sith Lords, the Jewel was known as a fearsome object that fed upon the souls of poor people who were out late at night. The legend was dismissed by the new overlords as fanciful, and it was all but forgotten. Revelation (35 ABY) Discovery In 35 ABY, several Jedi Masters travelled to Korriban to capture an artifact that the Sith were hoping to capture to use to further their plans to acheive domination of the Galaxy. Arriving before the Sith, the four made their way through rooms full of tricks. Vikro was lost in one of the rooms, and discovered an innocent looking Jewel, which quickly begun draining him of the Force, and of his life. Corrpution Vikro was locked in a battle with the Jewel, as it took over his body, fighting his companions viciously, until Vikro managed to break the Jewel's hold on him and tell his friends to flee the planet. He then concentrated his energy on the Jewel, shattering it as it tried to absorb too much of his power at once. The three remaining Masters fled, and told their sorry tale at the Temple, where Vikro was given a hero's funeral, and Xander Vos promised to name his first-born son after him. The Sith arrived in time to discover an empty Temple, useless in their needs, and they left again. Re-Discovery (42 ABY) Return Little did the Jedi know, but the Jewel was able to draw itself back together - possibly suggesting it is truly an organism - and invested large amounts of power into Vikro, drawing him back from the brink of death. With the large amounts of power, a huge transformation took place in Vikro, turning him from a pure-hearted Jedi Master into an evil Sith Lord. Sensing his Master was alive but corrupted deeply, Xander gathered a team consisting of some of the original members of the strike team, and they travelled to Korriban. Their they encountered the corrupted Vikro, and Xander was also drawn under its influence. Transformed into Darth Cious, he and Darth Vicarious - Vikro's transformed state - fought for the right to be called the Jewel's true influence. Finally however, Darth Cious won, and he retreated to the Temple where the Jewel belonged, forcing the Jewel to split in half, half remaining with Darth Vicarious, who was knocked unconcious. Destruction The remains of the team split, with Lyn attempting to return Xander from his dark path, and the rest trying to revert Vikro. They succeeded with Vikro, and the Jewel that had remained with him disintigrated into nothing, leaving no possiblity of it returning. Darth Cious and Lyn showed down, and Cious fired a highly powerful lightning burst at Lyn, who managed to dodge. Because of its high charge, however, it would remain in existence until it discharged against an organic form. The two fought long and hard, until finally, inevitably, the lightning struck the Jewel, shattering it into billions of tiny pieces, which evaporated into a reddish steam. Xander and Lyn managed to escape the collapsing Temple, and returned to the Jedi Temple where they met up with Vikro and the others. Category:Articles by aeods